The Muppet Show with their guests Team Possible
by captainkodak1
Summary: Team Possible is invited to be on the Muppet Show.
1. Chapter 1

**The Muppet Show with their guests – Team Possible.**

**By Captainkodak1**

The audience became quiet when the house lights came down and the spotlight on the stage came up. Kermit the Frog appeared from behind the curtain.

"It's the Muppet Show, with our very special guest stars, Team Possible! Yayyyyyyyy!"

Wildly applauding and cheering, Kermit exited stage left. Up went the curtain. An assortment of creatures and Muppets entered from both stage left and stage right. The whole gang was there, from Sam the Eagle and Fozzie Bear to Gonzo and Crazy Harry. The music began. One set of Muppets sang, then gave a visual cue stage left to the other group.

"It's time to play the music. It's time to light the lights.

It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight."

The second set of Muppets sang their part, then gave another visual cue stage right to back to the first group.

"It's time to put on makeup. It's time to dress up right.

It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight."

To the right and above the stage, two old men, Waldorf and Statler, were settling into their box seats.

"Why do we always come here? I guess we'll never know.

It's like a kind of torture to have to watch the show."

The whole cast danced across the stage.

"And now let's get things started."

And the audience replied.

"Why don't you get things started?"

The cast grew as still more Muppets joined the others already on stage.

"It's time to get things started

On the most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, Muppetational

This is what we call the Muppet Show!"

Onto the stage walked Gonzo, halting in front of the gong located at the rear of the stage. Putting down the mallet he was carrying, he spit upon his hands, turned and took a flying leap head-first into the gong.

"CLANNGGGGG!"

Waldorf turned to Statler.

"Now _that_ is what _I_ call really using your head!"

* * *

The cast of the show filed off the stage as the curtains closed on the opening act. Kermit was standing at his desk backstage when Kim and Ron approached. Rufus was perched on Ron's shoulder. Kim and Ron were wearing their mission clothes. 

"Welcome, the guys're really excited about having the two of you here with us tonight."

"No big", Kim said. "We're honored that you asked us."

Kermit yelled downstage. "Cue the Hippo Cheerleaders!"

"Hippo Cheerleaders?" Ron asked.

"Yeah", Kermit nodded. "We have to put extra support under the stage whenever they perform."

"Com'n, Ron. Let's finish getting ready." Kim grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him toward their dressing room.

Fozzie came up to Kermit. "Please, Kermit, please let me help with the show. I promise I will not mess up."

Kermit looked at Fozzie. "O.K. I know you are a big fan of Kim and Ron, so I will let you escort them to their skits. Here's the sheet with the skit schedule. I have to get ready for the skit I'm doing with Miss Piggy."

"You can count on me, Kermit."

Rizzo was getting a snack at the food table when up walked Gonzo.

"Hey, Gonzo! You think I'll get a chance to talk to Rufus? He's a hero to rats everywhere."

Gonzo nodded. "I think you'll have the chance. But first, Kermit wanted you to play the part of Rufus in an upcoming skit."

"Me play the great Rufus?" Rizzo stammered. "Could this be a dream come true?"

His excitement was short-lived. "Wait a minute. Rufus is a NAKED mole rat. How am I going to play ….?"

Gonzo pulled out an electric razor that started to hum. "I've got just the thing to help you right here."

"Auuugghhh! Get away from me!" Rizzo cried, disappearing in a swirl of flying food wrappers.

"Oh, come back here! Don't be such a baby!" Gonzo yelled.

Kim was walking across the stage when Rizzo flew past her with Gonzo in hot pursuit. Fozzie stepped out of the way just in time as the two ran past him.

"Okay, Fozzie. I was told you will show me where I need to go for my skit."

"Oh, yeah. Let me see... " Fozzie consulted his sheet. "Okay, you'll be in the next skit."

"Who am I supposed to work with?" Kim asked as Rizzo shot past her again.

"Auuggghhh, Stay away from me!"

"Buuzzzzzzzzz." The electric razor was buzzing loud and clear in Gonzo's hand.

"Aww, come on, Rizzo! It's the part of your dreams. What's a little hair?"

As he walked away, Fozzie said to Kim, "Oh, you are with the Swedish Chef. Kermit had Ron with the chef, but I changed it. I figured you were a girl so you were the cook of the team."

Startled, Kim paused a minute, mouth open, lifting her finger in an attempt to get Fozzie's attention. "Uh, I…"

Scooter dashed by, yelling, "Chef skit on stage!"

"Oh, _this_ is going to be a blast!" Kim groaned. She blew back a lock of her hair covering her face.

"Me with the Swedish Chef in a kitchen? I am _so_ glad I brought several sets of mission clothes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The curtain opened to show the Swedish Chef's kitchen. The Chef was at his stove with a huge pot and two large wooden spoons.

"Yorn desh born, der ritt de gitt der gue, Orn desh, dee born desh, de umn børk! børk!børk!"

The Chef tossed the spoons in the air as he finished his song. Kim ducked as one of the spoons sailed over her shoulder.

"Weiilcome, Mees Possible. You can mixsee the chocolate for the choco mossie."

Kim hesitated, then carefully stepped up to the mixer.

"Okay, Kim. Remember everything Ron has taught you. Become one with the machine."

Kim closed her eyes and held her palms together for a moment.

Waldorf called out. "Is she praying for the food?"

Statler looked at him, "If she is in a kitchen we all should pray!"

Kim turned and switched on the mixer. Slowly, it began to combine the ingredients in the bowl. Kim gave a little smile. Suddenly, the mixer sprayed chocolate all over her and started to move along the countertop. Kim dove to grab the mixer just as it sailed off the counter onto the floor.

The Chef walked in with a moose.

"I have de moose for de chocolat mosseie."

The mixer came bouncing by with Kim hanging on for dear life. The mixer and Kim reversed direction and exited stage left.

"Be kerfull of the …."

There was a resounding crash followed by an explosion of white powder.

"…flerwel barrel."

The moose turned and ran off stage right.

Kim staggered back onstage, covered head to toe with chocolate and flour, the remains of the mixer under her arm. She surveyed what remained of the kitchen.

'No big, Chef. I'll help clean things up."

The Chef shook his head.

'Nuuu, Nuuu. De cleeen up crew will com in."

"You have a crew to clean up a mess like this?" Kim asked.

The Chef nodded.

"De werk cheep!"

"De git to eat vhat de clean uop."

As if on cue, the side door opened and onto the stage marched a group of large cockroaches, which swarmed over the tables and the floor, eating up ever speck of chocolate, flour and any other food scrap. One of them looked up and saw Kim standing there staring at them.

"Hey, Bennie! Isn't that Kim Possible?"

One of the other cockroaches took a good look at Kim.

"Yeah, she looks just like that picture my cousin Roachie sent me."

Two of the roaches climbed up Kim and began licking the chocolate off her clothes and skin. Poor Kim's face turned more and more pale the higher they climbed. The one named Bennie perched himself on Kim's shoulder and licked a spot of chocolate off her cheek. That did it. Kim's eyes rolled back in her head and down she went in a dead faint.

The Chef merely shrugged his shoulders and started to sing.

"Dat's de dishee for de day. Com'n beak agin when well be fixing Squirelly stew."

Ron ran up as a number of Muppet medics carried Kim off of the stage on a stretcher. Her face was frozen in blank gaze.

"What happened?"

Fozzie walked over and stood beside Ron.

"Well, she was in a skit with the Swedish Chef and something went wrong."

Ron turned to Fozzie.

"Dude, didn't you know that putting Kim in a kitchen is something you _do_ _not_ want to do? Why is she passed out?"

Bennie and his friends swarmed by. "Hey, man. I hope Kim is okay. We got her all cleaned up."

Ron watched as the roaches marched offstage. "Oookay.. that answers _that_ question."

Fozzie fanned Kim's face with his hat. "She'll be okay, won't she?"

Ron looked down at her.

"Rufus! KP emergency! Get the ..the…stuff!"

Rufus recoiled in horror and vigorously shook his head.

"Uh-uh! Uh-uh! No way!"

"Com'n, Rufus! Go get the stuff out of my bag! We have to wake her up!"

Rufus sighed and reluctantly bounded off to Ron's dressing room.

"Aggggahhhh! Get away from me!" Rizzo screamed as he ran back across the stage.

Gonzo now had a can of spray foam. "Ah, com'n Rizzo, this won't hurt. You just spread this stuff on and your hair falls off."

Rufus ran up to Ron, gave him a small package and then hopped into Ron's pant's pocket and closed it. His two small eyes watched from the dark safety of his pocket home.

Ron glanced down at Rufus.

"I know it's dangerous, buddy, but we have to do it for KP."

"O.K., everybody step back!"

Ron opened the package while everyone on stage backed away. Whatever this secret weapon was that Ron was going to use to help Kim, they wanted no part of it.

Ron removed a multicolored paper from the package and waved it under Kim's nose. He bent over and whispered something into her ear.

The color returned to her face, her eyes blinked and she stirred.

"Ohhh, that was _so_ not good. Wha..? What happened? Never mind. I remember now."

"Ron, what are you waving in my face?"

Kim got a good look at the paper.

"YESSSS!" She grabbed the paper, threw her arms around Ron's neck, gave him a big kiss and then ran off to her dressing room.

"What was on the paper? Some secret antidote?" Fozzie asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Dude, that paper was something so horrible, so terrible that I don't even want to _think_ about it. That was this week's sale flyer from Club Banana. Kim can smell a sale from a mile away. Looks like we will be spending a lot of time shopping after the show."

Scooter stuck his head out from behind a stage curtain.

"Next skit up! Ron, you are on!"

Ron turned to face Fozzie.

"That's cool, dude. What am I supposed to do?"

Fozzie looked down at his paper.

"Professor Bunsen Honeydew is experimenting with something in his lab."

"That's cool." Ron said. "So, what's he experimenting on?"

Fozzie glanced at his paper while he walked off.

"Oh, something about spiders or monkeys."

Ron's jaw dropped. "OH NO!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone. I came up with this one while I was at home recovering. I thought it would be cool to have Kim and Ron show up on the Muppet Show. When the Muppet Show was on TV, many famous stars and celebrities would appear as guests. It was almost a rite of passage to celebrity status to show up on the show. So now, Kim and Ron are the guest. True Muppet mayhem will ensue and with Kim and Ron there are sure to be some interesting things occurring.

As always Kim Possible and all her friends are the property of the Disney Company. The Muppets are the property of the Disney Company also. I just own the idea for this crazy fic. It's a wonder what your mind can come up with when you are on a painkiller backed up with codeine. Drop me a review and let me know how you liked it. If you have a fave muppet skit let me know, maybe I can write it in with what I have planned. Thanks, "Righthand salute"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Muppet Show

Ron moved across the stage to a point where he was at a safe distance and could still see Professor Honeydew and Beaker working in the Muppet Labs. Experiments in the Muppet Labs did not always work as expected, so Ron carefully and nervously looked around for any spiders or monkeys. Just _thinking_ of mutant spiders or monkeys made his knees shake.

The announcer introduced the act.

"Let us now join Professor Honeydew and Beaker in the Muppet Labs."

The curtain rose and the lights came up. Ron stepped on stage amid all the boiling test tubes, smoking containers, sparking wires and pieces of equipment he could not even hope to describe. Honeydew and Beaker were working on an odd-shaped electronic device that he couldn't quite see.

Honeydew looked up to see Ron. "Look, Beaker, we have a guest. It's Ron Storrable of Team Possible."

"That's Ron _Stoppable_", Ron corrected.

"Oh, I am sorry", Honeydew said.

"Beep, beep", chirped Beaker as he waved.

Ron timidly entered the lab, looking all around as he went. So far, so good: no monkeys or spiders.

Bunsen waved to Ron. "Welcome, Ron. Please come over here and let me show you what Beaker and I are working on."

As he began to walk over to where Bunsen and Beaker were standing, Honeydew and Beaker stepped back and Ron could now clearly see what they had been working on.

"AGGGGHHHH! MONKEY!" Ron screeched and dove behind one of the tables.

On the table where Honeydew and Beaker were standing was a metal gorilla head.

"No, no, Ron! It is a gorilla detector." Honeydew explained. "You push a button on the top of the head and it will detect any monkeys or gorillas within one hundred yards."

Out popped Ron's head above the table. "It's a _monkey_ detector?"

"Be beep mer beep", Beaker nodded and patted the top of the device.

Honeydew nodded. "It's actually designed to detect gorillas but adjustments can be made to allow it to detect smaller primates."

"Prime _what_? Dude, I thought you said this thing detected monkeys." Ron cautiously took a couple more steps toward the device. "Does it work?"

Bunsen pressed a button on top of the device and the eyes began to glow. A slight beeping came out of the device, it started to hum, then the head began to turn around on the table. Beaker took a couple of steps back as the device looked directly at him, then continued to turn. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and mopped his brow. The device continued to turn until it concentrated on Ron. It beeped two times.

"Eeeepp!" Ron said as he ducked back behind the table.

"Don't you worry, Ron. It was just checking that you were not a gorilla", Bunsen explained. "The Muppet Labs have a success."

Suddenly the stage door smashed open with a large bang and in knuckle-walked a rather large gorilla.

"Eeeppp!" screamed Beaker.

"Hey, dude. It _can't_ be an ape. Your thinge isn't beeping." Ron walked over the detector device and examined it, pushing first one button and then another.

"EEeeepp!" screeched Beaker again as the gorilla approached him. It towered over him as he stood there quivering.

Honeydew and Ron turned from examining the device. "It _can't_ be an ape. It's not beeping."

As Beaker started to screech again, the gorilla bashed down on his head, which disappeared down the neck of his shirt. His hands flailed away and then unbuttoned the front of his shirt so he could see.

"Meep, eeepppp"

Ron walked over behind the gorilla and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, dude. That's not nice."

The gorilla whirled around to face Ron. "Roarrrrrrrrr!"

Stepping back for a moment, Ron looked up at the growling beast.

"Hey, Doc. I've got one thing to say about your gorilla detection thingee."

Honeydew looked up from his work. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's wrong! Aggggghhhhhhhh!" Ron spun and ran as the gorilla took a swipe at him. The blow barely missed Ron and smacked Beaker below the belt.

"MEEEEPPP!" Beaker's head popped back out of the neck of his shirt.

Honeydew examined his device, ignoring the gorilla as it chased Ron around one of the tables.

"AHHHHHHH! Big monkey!" Ron screamed as he ran across the lab.

The gorilla took another swipe at Ron and missed, this time knocking a table into the air. The table crashed down on top of Beaker. Lab equipment scattered in every direction and computer circuits sparked. The neck of Beaker's shirt appeared again and his hands pulled open his shirt.

"Meepp", he wailed.

Honeydew scratched his head. "I just don't understand it. The gorilla detector is telling me that there is no gorilla in this room."

Ron stepped up to the scientist and the device. "Dude, trust me. I _know_ this is a gorilla!" he stated emphatically, pointing back to where the gorilla stood. Ron managed to duck under yet another swipe, only this time the swipe caught the device itself, which flew up in the air, bounced off a wall and landed on Beaker. After that, the device rolled out onto the stage, stopping at the feet of the gorilla, which reached down, picked it up and began to pet it on the head. The device started beeping as the gorilla tucked the device under its arm and left the stage.

Two hands could be seen grasping the edge of one of the tables in the lab as Ron and Honeydew watched the gorilla leave. Beaker pulled himself up with his head back in its proper place.

Honeydew clapped his hands together. "Well, another exciting experiment success in the Muppet labs. Join us next time as we experiment with mutant spiders."

"Agghhh! Spiders!" Ron screamed as he fled the demolished stage.

Waldorf turned to Statler. "That young man screams a lot."

"What did you say? I can't hear you with Ron screaming all the time."

Kim caught Ron as he fled the stage. "Spiders. Gorillas. What's next? Snakes?"

Kermit walked across the stage. "Cue the Snake Charmer and his dancing snakes."

Kim muttered, "I _so_ hope he was kidding."

A group of snakes slithered by dressed like harem girls while another Muppet followed them playing a pungi.

"I was just _kidding_!" Kim yelled.

Ron was standing at the side of the stage with Kim when Kermit walked up. "Ron, I heard you wrote a story for the newspaper at the school."

"Yeah, "Ron the Man" got a scoop or two. I was _bad_! I got the _scoop_!" Ron crowed until he caught a glimpse of Kim's scowl. "I even did a story on KP."

The flash in Kim's eyes brought back plenty of memories for Ron of the havoc caused by the story he had written on Kim. He had forgotten what happened. Kim's face signaled to him that she remembered only _too_ well.

Kermit nodded. "Well, our Muppet news reporter had a little accident and we need someone with experience to fill his spot."

"What happened to him?" Kim asked.

Kermit turned away as he filled out his paperwork. "OH, he was doing a report on one of the monsters. It ate him."

Several stagehands stumbled past, struggling to control a monster with a huge mouth in chains. When the monster opened his mouth to growl and the Muppet reporter could be seen inside. "HELPP!" he screamed as the monster's mouth closed.

Kermit stopped. "Come on, Ron. It's just a simple newsflash. You walk out on stage and read the report just like the reporter would."

"Simple. When is _anything_ on this show simple?" Ron muttered as he followed Kermit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The curtain opened to the Muppet News Stage. TV screens filled the background while the sound of typewriters and radios could be heard.

Walking on stage, Ron held a piece of paper in one hand while he cupped his other hand up to his ear.

"Here is a Muppet News Flash. Dateline: The Muppet Show. An embarrassing situation occurred today when the Muppet reporter accidentally went on camera and his pants fell down." Ron paused for a moment as he felt a breeze. "Wha ... Oh, m-a-n…." He looked down and saw his pants lumped around his feet.

Rizzo plowed in one side and out the other. "Ahhhhhhh! Get that away from me." Gonzo followed through the hole with a couple of pairs of scissors in his hands. "AH com'on Rizzo, I'll make it quick and clean."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim did all she could to not snicker when Ron returned, holding up his pants. "It's bad enough when it happens on a _mission_", he muttered.

"Oh, Ron. You have to admit. It was the _real_ you", Kim purred as she took his face in her hands. "Besides, I like to see you in your boxers." She bent over and gave him a little kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theme music for Pigs on Space played over the speakers as the curtain pulled open. "And now... PIGS IN SPACE! Starring the indomitable Link Hogthrob, the flappable first mate Miss Piggy, and the inexplicable Dr. Strangepork. When last we left the spaceship Swinepork, the ship had developed a severe list."

Link worked with the controls as the ship appeared listing to the right. "Something has developed with the gyro-slopic… what do you call it, Strangepork?"

Strangepork worked some controls. "I don't know, but it's sure going to louse up our billard game tonight."

Piggy moved over and sat in Link's chair. "Here. Maybe _I_ can fix it." She fiddled with some of the controls and the ship righted itself. "Oh. There. I fixed it."

Strangepork scratched his head. "But all you did was sit in Link's seat."

Link pointed to his seat. "Maybe it took a woman's touch. Huh."

Piggy flipped her hair around. "It's working, isn't it gentlemen."

Link motioned for Piggy to stand so he could get back in his seat. "Let me get back to my seat here." They switched seats as Piggy moved back to her seat. When she sat down, the ship listed to the right again and a small lamp on the control board slid to the right.

Link looked around. "It's doing it again!"

Strangepork looked around at Piggy. "Uh, Piggy, could you come here, please?"

"What for?" she asked.

"Just come here", he asked again.

"Oh, all right." Piggy got up and started over to Strangepork's seat. Piggy sat in Strangepork's seat while Strangepork moved over to Link's seat and Link got in Piggy's seat. The ship leaned to the left and the lamp slid across the ship dash to stop on the left side.

Strangepork nods to Piggy. "Link, I think we've found the answer."

"It's a _coincidence_, Strangepork", Piggy growled.

Strangepork laughed. "You _think_? Why don't you go back to your seat then?"

Piggy huffed as she stood and flipped her hair. "I think I _will_!"

Piggy walked across the bridge toward her seat. Link and Strangepork moved back to their seats to sit down. As Piggy moved across the bridge the ship and the lamp moved with her. Piggy stopped behind Link's seat in the middle. The ship was level and the lamp was in the center of the console. She continued to her seat and sat down. As soon as she sat down the ship groaned and leaned to the right again. The lamp slid to the right side of the console.

"I think I got it!" Link exclaimed, pointing to Piggy.

"One word from _you_, lard-lips, and you are dead!" growled Piggy.

"As you wish, first mate FATSO!" Link giggled and then he and Strangepork started to laugh.

"_Fatso_! That does it!" Piggy screamed. She chased them behind Strangepork's seat, then turned and jumped back into her seat, causing the ship to tilt again. Strangepork and Link slid across the bridge right into Piggy's waiting Karate Chop.

"HiiiiiiYA!"

"eeekk…get her away from me!" Link screamed. "Every Pig for himself!" Strangepork yelled.

"HiiiiiYa..HiiiiYa!"

The announcer's voice came on as the curtain closed. "Join us next time for another adventure of Piiiigggs in Spacceeeee."

Kim and Ron waited at the edge of the stage as the crew pushed the Pigs in Space set to the side. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket, hopped into Link's seat, and sat back, acting as if he was giving orders. Kim and Ron giggled as Ron got into Hearthrob's seat and Kim got in Piggy's seat. "Hey, KP. Something inside me says you were _born_ to be at the helm of a spaceship."

Kim smiled back at Ron. "Flying a space ship would be _so_ cool, but only as long as you were the head chef of the ship."

Ron sat back in Heartthrob's seat. "Ah, it will never happen, but thanks, KP."

They sat there for a moment, and then with a groan the set leaned to the right side again. The lamp slid across the console to stop in front of Kim. She turned to see Ron and Rufus struggling to hold back their laughter. "ONE WORD, just ONE WORD out of you two", she growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will stop here for now. There will be a couple more skits coming with the finale. A tip of the hat with the reference to Kim at the helm of a spaceship. I wanted to give a little prop to a good friend. The story of course is Kim Possible The Next Generation by MrDrP. If somehow you have missed this story and I really can't see how, go read it. It's one of the finest story crosses ever.

I am working on "Four Friends", a couple of one shots, "Tunnel Vision" and a few other projects. In my spare time, I sleep and take care of my family. Work fits in there too. I hope you enjoy this segment of "The Muppets". As with a number of my other stories it took a little research to find some of the information used to write this segments. Ya'll take care. Drop me a review if you can. I would appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Muppet show and their Guest: Team Possible  
Chapter 3  
By Captainkodak1**

Fozzie glanced over the script for the next skit when Kim walked by quickly with a scowl on her face. She was being followed by Ron with Rufus was perched on his shoulder. "Aww, come on, KP. I know it was just the stage, but it was still funny."

"Hummphhh" snorted Kim, as she stood with her arms crossed, turning her back to Ron. Ron came up behind Kim, and tried to put his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged off his touch. Ron pulled back for a second, then bowed his head and started to turn around. Kim turned her head around slightly, then spun around, grabbed Ron, and laid a big kiss on his lips. She pulled back and looked him in the eye as she giggled…then loudly said "Psyche."

There was then a blood-curdling scream from the rear of the stage as Gonzo came bursting through the curtains. "Success! Success! Everything is now ready for the skit."

Miss Piggy and Kermit came out of their dressing rooms. Piggy was wearing an outfit similar to Kim's mission wear, and Kermit was dressed like Ron. Kim giggled again and pointed across the stage. Gonzo was coming across the stage, wearing a blue lab coat. Gonzo turned around and yelled back behind the rear curtain.

"Ahhh c'mon, Rizzo, this could be your big scene."

The curtain shook a bit as Rizzo's voice came from behind the curtain. "No, I _ain't_ coming out there. I can't show myself in public."

Ron turned to look at Rufus. "Hey little buddy, think you could talk to Rizzo?"

"Uh huh, uh huh." Rufus squeaked as he nodded. He jumped down and ran behind the curtain. He came back in a minute, and nodded. Rizzo came out wearing a miniature version of Ron's mission gear. He hopped in Kermit's backpack.

The KP music started, and the curtain pulled back. The stage had been set up to look like one of Drakken's labs. Lab equipment was stacked on tables, and Gonzo appeared to be working on some type of laser. Piggy and Kermit dropped in from an air vent and landed on the stage. They both went in opposite directions, and took places several feet from each other.

"Drop the laser, Drakken. Ron, you know what to do" Piggy called.

"Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but your NOT." Gonzo laughed. "'Course, the way the floor shook when you landed, you are being all that you can be."

"What?" shrieked Piggy.

"Oh, boy" Rizzo exclaimed, as he dove out of Kermit's backpack and ran for the back of the stage.

A green and black clad chicken popped up from behind a table. "Bruuuckk buc buc."

"Oh, gimme a break, a green and black chicken? What can she do, shoot lasers from her wings?"

"Camilla, I mean Shego, _get_ them" Gonzo called.

Camilla raised a wing and green light flashed out and hit Piggy, knocking her back. Kermit screamed and ran behind one of the tables. "Gonzo, what are you doing?"

Piggy picked herself up off the floor, her hair smoking. "That _did_ it.! HiiiiYaH!" Piggy jumped across the stage at Camilla. Camilla waited for Piggy to land, and then jumped right back at Piggy. "BRUUUUCKKK!" Soon the two were exchanging blows. Piggy took a swing at Camilla, who ducked and disappeared. Piggy looked around. "Come back and fight, you reject from Colonel Sanders."

Camilla jumped up from behind Piggy. "BUC BUC BUC BRAAAKKKK." The green and black clad chicken jumped up and butted Piggy from behind, sending Piggy crashing into one of the tables. Dust, powder, and books flew.

Kermit popped up from behind a table. Gonzo saw him, and fired the laser he had. The bottles and equipment on the table exploded into flames. Kermit dove back behind the table. "Gonzo! Be _careful_ with that thing." Rizzo climbed up one of the beams of the stage lair, and started to work on a light fixture.

"MUhahahahaha!" Gonzo aimed again, and blew up another table.

Piggy jumped back on stage in front of Camilla, and delivered a kick sending the Shego wanna-be across the stage and through a door. The light fixture Rizzo was working on fell and landed on Gonzo, knocking him into a table full of chemicals bottles. The laser started to malfunction, spinning crazily, and shooting everywhere. Kermit was crawling along the floor, and then leaped on top of the bucking laser. "AIIIIIEEEEE!" He kept pressing buttons until the laser stopped shooting, and started to smoke. "Self destruct activated" a voice said.

"Oh-oh, Shego, time to leave" Gonzo yelled as he dove behind a stack of crates. Camilla appeared from the door and joined him. A hovercraft appeared, then flew off stage.

Piggy pulled out a grapple gun and pointed it into the rafters, then pulled the trigger. The grapple shot out, hit an I-beam, ricocheted off, and back toward Piggy. The rope snapped tight after it wrapped around her. Within seconds, she was standing there with the rope all wound around her. "Great. Kim makes it look so easy" Piggy griped. She looked around and noticed the self-destruct timer was counting down the final seconds. "Uhhh… see ya, wouldn't want to _be_ ya." She turned and dove into the orchestra pit with a crash.

"Hey, don't leave me" yelled Kermit. He looked down and pressed a button on his belt. "I wonder what Ron meant by Blaster Briefs?" Kermit's pants started to rumble and smoke. "Wahhhhh" screamed Kermit, as the pants ignited. He flew off the stage and out over the audience, leaving his pants behind. Rizzo jumped down from the cables and ran off stage as the laser short-circuited, blowing sparks all over the stage.

Waldorf and Statler ducked as Kermit flew by, screaming. "What was that?" Statler asked. Waldorf scratched his head. "I think it was a UFF." Statler turned and looked at Waldorf. "A IFF… what is that?" They both ducked again as Kermit flew over their heads, crashing into the stage. "It was an Identified Flying Frog" Waldorf answered.

The curtain closed as the set started to collapse.

Fozzie picked up Kermit, whose clothes were still smoking. "Cue the next song."

Scooter popped from behind the curtain. "They can't go on. That last explosion took out the Ballerina Bears' costumes."

Ron nudged Kim. "Hey KP, why don't you hit the high note?"

Kim looked at him. "Ron, you know how I feel about that. I can't do that again." Ron gave her a little kiss and whispered "You are Kim Possible; anything is possible for a Possible." Kim took Ron's face in her hands. "I'll do it for a little Ronshine," she purred. Ron smiled. "Hey, I'm all about giving Ronshine to my bon-diggity babe."

Kim grabbed a mike and went out on stage. Rufus produced a tape and stuck it in a tape player. The music started to play, and a spotlight came down on Kim. Multi-colored lights lit up the rest of the stage. Kim began to move with the music as she began to sing.

_I'm on it (echo)  
I got it  
I can do anything  
Whacha need (echo)  
Gotcha back (echo)  
Just say the word I'm there_

Kim turned and pointed out into the audience

_Say the word…make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere have you heard? That I'm  
All about saving your world. All you have to do is  
Say the word  
When you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet you gonna need a friend  
Someone to take those fears away, away, away_

Kim closed her eyes and pulled her head back as she raised an arm into the air. Then spun the face out into the theater.

_Say the word, make a call and I'll be there.  
Anytime anywhere have you heard? That I'm  
All about saving your world. All you have to do is  
Say the word_

Kim finished the song with a whisper then bowed as the curtain came down for intermission.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kermit, if you don't get my snack up here on the double, there's gonna be trouble." Piggy yelled.

Ron walked up as Kermit rolled his eyes. They were standing back stage after the intermission as the Wayne and Wanda act prepared to dance on the stage. They watched as the ballerina bears finished their act even though their costumes were scorched.

Kermit turned to Ron. "Is Kim always bossy like Piggy?"

Ron just waved his hand at Kermit. "Dude, you have no _idea_ how bossy she can be."

"What is it with women that they think they know everything that is best for you, or if they want something?" Kermit asked.

Ron shook his head. "Oh man, like, KP is 'Ron, you need to do this, or Ron, you need to do that.' I like to say 'KP, sometimes it's just time to marinate.' I mean, a guy can't work all the time, sometimes a guy needs to chill."

"KERMIT!" screamed Piggy.

"Rizzo, hurry!" Kermit yelled, as Rizzo and a group of rats carried a large platter of doughnuts, cakes and pies up to Piggy's room. "Hey, we're moving as fast as we can, but this thing isn't light!"

Ron watched as they struggled to get the large platter up the stairs to her room. "Dude, that's a _snack_?"

Kermit nodded. "Yep, you know, Piggy has a saying. 'Never eat anything you can't lift.' But do you have any idea what she can bench-press? Wow! Also, it's not all food. It's she wants this or she wants that. She demands the best parts, when she can't act her way out of a paper bag, too. Then, her singing… a sick alley cat can sound better."

Rizzo called down "She ain't in there, so we just set it all in her room."

Kermit shook his head. "Sometimes I feel like throwing her out the door."

"Kermit, it looks like it's gonna rain outside. You can't throw Piggy out the door" Ron shouted.

"Not without a forklift I can't" Kermit stated. "How about Kim? Doesn't she make you mad sometimes?"

"Oh, man" Ron said. "You think Piggy has a problem being BOSSY? Just try taking Kim shopping. She can take 2 hours just on one outfit. Then, it's like I take 10 minutes in SmartyMart, and she's going crazy. Then there are the times at cheer practice when she gets all high and mighty. I come up with some smooth Ron moves for the MadDog, and all of a sudden Miss HIGH and MIGHTY doesn't like it. Then she shows me what SHE wants me to do, and it's almost the same thing. ARRrrrrgh! Bonnie can be right sometimes, but Kim always does have to be Little Miss Perfect."

Fozzie was studying the script for the rest of the show as he walked by in front of Ron and Kermit. "Hi, Ron, hi, Kermit. OH, hey Kim, hey Piggy."

Ron and Kermit's eyes grew large as they stood up straight and swallowed. Slowly they turned around to see Kim and Piggy standing there. Both Kim and Piggy stared back at Ron and Kermit. Their faces were like stone and their eyes were full of fire.

"Oh hey there...Kim…nice to see you …hey" Ron stammered.

"Uh, hi, Piggy" Kermit said happily.

"Sick alley cat huh, not without a forklift, huh?" Piggy growled.

Kim looked Ron straight in the eye. "Bossy enough, huh? Little Miss Perfect?"

Wayne and Wanda danced across the stage when there was a scream. Ron tore across the stage with Kim in pursuit. "You come back here." she yelled.

"No Piggy… NOOOOOO!"

"Hiiii-Yah!"

"Agggghhhhh!" Kermit went sailing across the stage to crash into the backdrop of Wayne and Wanda's set.

"Don't hurt me KP, I'm _sorry_!" Ron ran back across the stage past Piggy as she strode toward the hole in the backdrop she had made with Kermit. Kim met her halfway across. The two women glared at each other for a second.

"Men" growled Piggy.

"OH, YEAH!" answered Kim.

They each stepped to the side, and disappeared off stage in pursuit of Ron and Kermit.

Wayne and Wanda finished their dance, and bowed to the audience.

"NO KP, NO! AHHHGGGH!" "NO PIGGY NO!" "OH YEAH!" "HIIIYYYAHHH"

Ron and Kermit came flying in from both sides of the stage to collide over Wayne and Wanda, and then dropped down on top of them. Kim and Piggy walked in from opposite sides of the stage, dusting off their hands. They met in the middle of the stage, looking down at Kermit and Ron. Then they joined arms, and with a mutual flip of their long hair, they marched off the stage together.

Ron got up from the pile and ran after Kim. "Awww, Kim, I was just joking around with Kermit, you know, the male bonding thing."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat at the vanity mirror in her dressing room. She was not mad at Ron. She knew his mouth ran away with him sometimes, but she _did _want to have a little fun with him. She accepted his apology with the accompanying promise of dinner at her favorite restaurant. She checked her make up and hair. She had it up in a high ponytail, just as she had for the night at the prom. She and Ron were the last act of the show.

Kim stood and smoothed her dress out. The shimmery blue sleeveless dress clung to her slim figure. The charred hem still there, even months after the event. She kept it the way it was. It was something special to remember of that night. The small necklace adorned her neck as it had that special night. A slight knock at the door announced Ron's arrival.

"KP, you ready yet? Kermit says they are ready for us."

Kim turned the knob on the door and opened it. There stood Ron in that old style baby blue tux. His hair was sticking up in a few places, but that was her Ron. Her heart skipped a beat or two to see him standing there like that. Rufus stood on Ron's shoulder, holding a cardboard box. Kim took Ron's hand and pulled him into the room. She sighed as their foreheads touched. "Hmmmm, I _am_ looking forward to this" she purred. "What's in the box?"

Ron gently took the box from Rufus.

"Well, you know KP, when we went to the prom last time, I didn't have time to get you a corsage. I mean, you were not my date…. I mean, at first, you were not my date. Then, when we did go, I didn't…"

Kim put a finger on his lips to silence his rambling. "It's so okay, Ron."

Ron held out to box to her. "Well, this time I did think of it and asked Kermit and Miss Piggy to help."

Kim's eyes danced as she opened the box. Inside was a corsage of small white and blue flowers with a sprinkle of baby's breath. Ron had given her flowers before, but _this_ was something she would treasure. Her hands picked up the corsage out of the box. White satin ribbon held it all together. Ron's hand enveloped hers as he took if from her and proceeded to put it on her wrist. Kim shook her head and pulled it to her top. Small beads of sweat started to form on Ron face as his cheeks turned slightly red.

"KP? I can't…I mean …I might touch….. Mr. DrP will black hole me for _sure_."

Kim smiled wanly as she gently guided his hand to the thin strap of her dress. Ron could feel the softness of her skin as her fingers guided his to attach the corsage to her dress. After it was fastened, she gently pulled his hands to her chest and looked into his eyes. Turning their heads to each side, they shared a slow, warm kiss.

"Booyah" Kim whispered, as she pulled back from Ron.

Ron presented Kim his arm. She smiled as she slipped her arm into his and placed her hand on top. They walked out of the dressing room and came down the stairs to the stage. The stage area had been set up to look like a school gym decorated for a dance. Ron and Kim walked to the edge of the stage and waited. The curtain went up, and as music played in the background, Kim and Ron walked to the center of the stage. Ron presented his hand, and Kim took it. The music started. The two began to dance.

_I know we've been friends forever,  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new,  
And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see,  
You were always with me..._

Kim moved her hands, placed her arms around Ron's neck, and nestled her head onto his shoulder. Ron gently slid his hands down her side to cup the small of her back. Kim sighed softly as the two continued to slowly dance to their special song.

_Could it be you and I never imagined,  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,  
Could it be you were right here beside me,  
And I never knew,  
Could it be that it's true that it's you,  
That it's you..._

_It's kinda funny you were always dear,  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here,  
And every time I've needed you,  
You've been there to pull me through,  
Now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you..  
_  
Other Muppet couples dressed as if at a prom, joined Kim and Ron and started to dance. Piggy and Kermit watched the two teen heroes as they danced. Piggy slid her arm around Kermit as he glanced at her and smiled. Sweetum's reached over and grabbed a Kleenex to wipe his tears. Kim and Ron continued to dance as Kim lifted her head off Ron's shoulder and gazed into Ron's eyes.

_Could it be you and I never imagined,  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,  
Could it be you were right here beside me,  
And I never knew,  
Could it be that it's true that it's you,  
Oh it's you.._

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives,  
I can see it in your eyes...  
Oh and it's clear, and it's true,  
And it's just me and you,  
Could it be that it's true,  
That it's you...  
_  
The laser from the skit started to throw sparks again and fire. Laser blasts flew across the stage, blasting holes in the set and started fires. Muppet couples ran for cover as Gonzo ran for the laser and jumped on. It started to buck up and down as he rode it. "Yeeehhhaaahhh" he yelled. Kim and Ron touched foreheads as they continued to dance. ignoring what was going on.

_Could it be you and I never imagined,  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,  
Could it be you were right here beside me,  
And I never knew,  
Could it be that it's true that it's you,  
Oh that it's you..._

_Could it be that it's true that it's you._

The music started to slow as Kim and Ron stopped. Kim leaned forward and captured Ron's lips. The two teens stood there in their kiss as the stage started to collapse around them. A box of fireworks ignited and started to send rockets and fireballs all over the stage and into the audience. The sparks and smoke enveloped the teen heroes as the stage completed its self destruction.

The smoke cleared as the audience crawled from under their seats. Kim and Ron were still locked in their kiss. Slowly, they broke apart and exhaled smoke. "Wow, there _are_ still fireworks." Kim murmured. KAABOOMMM….the curtain came down as the laser blew up, throwing Gonzo into the box with Statler and Waldorf.

The stage lights came back on as Kermit came out. "I must say that we have had some interesting shows, but this one really ended with a bang. Let's thank our special guests, Team Possible." "Yaaaayyyyyyyy!" Kermit stepped back, applauding as Kim and Ron came out on stage wearing their Prom clothes.

Kim stood at Ron's side. "We want to thank you for letting us come on, Kermit. We really had a great time." Kim and Ron waved as they walked back off stage. Kermit turned back to the audience. "So that's it for the Muppet Show!"

Statler picked up his box of popcorn as he and Waldorf started to leave. A grapple flew in, and pulled the box out of his hand. On stage Rufus and Rizzo stood on stage, operating one of Kim's grapple guns. The two rats reeled in the box and started to eat. Rizzo looked over at Rufus as they stuffed themselves with popcorn. "Hey, that thing is pretty handy for snacks" Rizzo mumbled, his mouth full of popcorn. "Uh huh, uh huh" squeaked Rufus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, folks, that's it for the Muppet show. I hope you enjoyed this one. For those of you who do not remember. Wayne and Wanda were a couple that always attempted to dance as a segment of the Muppet Show. However, something always happened and they never got to complete a dance.

Please leave a review and let me know how you liked the chapter and the whole thing. I would really appreciate it.

I am not sure just what I'll work on next. I have some special plans for a number of upcoming fics.

Could it be and Say the Word are property of The Kim Possible Show and Disney. Kim Possible and the gang as well as the Muppets are property of the Disney Company.


End file.
